Kelainan Otak karena Dia
by Angela Carmelia
Summary: Chanbaek GS “Otakku, syarafku! Apakah kalian baik baik saja? Bisakah kalian berhenti memikirkannya? Tadi itu hanya ketidak sengajaan. Ayolah, kalian tidak biasanya seperti ini. Bisakah kau juga keluar dari otakku untuk sejenak, Park Chanyeol?”risih Baekhyun
1. chapter 1

_We got that power power_

 _nega nareul bol ttae_

 _seoro gateun maeumi neukkyeaojil ttae_

 _Power po..._

 **Klik**

 _Yak! Byun Baekhyun pemalas, apakah kau tidak tau sekarang pukul berapa?_

Hmm...

 _Yak! Aku berbicara padamu, bodoh! Cepatlah ke markas sebelum sigendut itu mengamuk!_

Hmm...

Pagi yang cerah, tapi masih terlalu pagi untukku orang yang begitu mencintai kasur ini. Perlahan aku mengerjap mata untuk mengadaptasi cahaya matahari masuk dengan tidak sopannya kedalam kamarku. Setelah mataku terbiasa aku melihat sekeliling kamarku, tersenyum menyadari bengitu banyak lelaki tampan tersenyum kearahku. Ya, mereka adalah poster _oppa_ kesayanganku, 3B. Tekankan **poster**.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Selamat pagi oppa! Bagaimana tidur kalian, apakah nyenyak?

Hei, kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku? Malah melihatku terus, aku tau kalian kagum terhadapku wanita yang cantik. Wahh.. aku memang sudah mulai gila ya.

Aku lupa, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun anak tunggal dari pasangan Byun Jungkook dan Byun Irene. Aku bekerja sebagai dokter dan juga agent rahasia. Umurku sudah dibilang tidak muda, tapi tenang aku masih perawan kok, hihihi. Umurku 26 tahun, aku masih melajang walau ibuku selalu menghasutku untuk segera menikah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hati tidak bisa dipaksa.

Aku memiliki 2 orang sahabat,yaitu Luhan, Kyungsoo. Aku bersahabat dengan mereka sejak duduk di sekolah dasar. Luhan merupakan orang yang cerewet, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo begitu tenang, tajam, dan menusuk. Tapi sama saja jika kami sudah bertemu, tidak ada yang tidak cerewet, hehehe.

Aku memiliki 3 orang yang aku katakan suami, mereka adalah anggota 3B a.k.a Trio Bangsadh. Aku menyukai mereka sejak duduk dibangku menengah pertama. Mereka begitu berbakat dan tampan, ayahku juga sangat menyukai mereka. Aku begitu berharap bisa bertemu mereka, mereka segalanya bagiku. Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan aku menonton konser karena berbagai alasan yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal. Sampai sini dulu ya perkenalannya, aku harus bersiap.

 **Author POV**

Baekhyun memulai ritual mandinya selama 15 menit. Ia begitu tergesa gesa mempersiapkan dirinya, takut terkena siraman rohani dari sigendut.

 _Gduk gduk gduk gduk_

 _Baekhyun! Jangan berlari, nanti kamu terjatuh. Kalau jatuh nanti jelek deh anak perawan eomma_ , omel ibu tua.

Itu adalah Byun Yixing yang sedang mengeluarkan suara emasnya untuk menceramahi sang anak.

Yixing sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia begitu memanjakan anak semata wayangnya. Tapi ada hal yang membuat ia bingung, anaknya begitu cantik tetapi ia masih saja jomblo diumur yang dibilang tidak muda lagi.

Ia sudah sering menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan anak temannya, tetapi Baekhyun selalu menolak dan berkata,

" _Tidak Eomma, aku tidak mau selingkuh dari oppaku. Mereka akan sangat sedih kalau aku selingkuh dan berpaling dari mereka. Lagi pula aku ini kan tipe orang yang setia."_

 **Baekhyun POV**

Hai Eomma, hai Appa. Eomma mana sarapanku, tolong masukkan dalam kotak makan saja ya, aku sudah terlambat, ujarku sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur, dengan tangan memakai sepatu.

 _"Eih, kau ini selalu saja terlambat. Siapkan waktumu dengan benaragar tidak tergesa gesa,Baekhyun!"_ Teriak Eomma, sambil memberikan bekal sarapan berisi roti berselai stroberi kesukaanku.

"Eomma, aku ada disampingmu, kau tak perlu berteriak." Ujarku. Aku langsung mengambil bekal itu dan segera mencium pipi Eomma, selanjutnya Appa.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya, aku mencintai kalian!" Teriakku sambil berlari menuju mobil.

Gendut, aku datang! Persiapkan dirimu!

 **Author POV**

" Hei, sampai juga kau putri tidur. Kau hampir terkena siraman rohaninya." Jelas Luhan.

Luhan adalah penelepon misterius pengganggu tidur cantik Baekhyun dipagi tadi. Luhan bagai alarm untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau gila ya, kau meneleponku pukul 8 pagi. Itu masih sangat pagi!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Bersambung.

Hai! Ff ini ff pertamaku, semoga kalian suka. Kalau ada yang kurang comment ya. Makasih, saranghae


	2. Chapter 2 (12-29 06:59:51)

**Previous chapter**

 _" Hei, sampai juga kau putri tidur. Kau hampir terkena siraman rohaninya." Jelas Luhan._

 _Luhan adalah penelepon misterius pengganggu tidur cantik Baekhyun dipagi tadi. Luhan bagai alarm untuk Baekhyun._

 _"kau gila ya, kau meneleponku pukul 8 pagi. itu masih sangat pagi!" Kesal Baekhyun._

 **Chapter 2**

Luhan memasang wajah bingung dan bengong, ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun memang benar benar aneh dan pecinta tidur.

" Kau itu yang gila. Kau berkata jam 8 itu masih pagi?" Kesal Luhan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu memasang muka cemberut yang memanyunkan bibirnya, terlihat sangat imut, tetapi tidak untuk Luhan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti seperti itu? Kau membuatku geli. Cepatlah masuk ke ruang rapat, gendut sudah menunggu tuan putri." goda Luhan.

Baekhyun mengikuti perkataan Luhan, ia berjalan bersama Luhan menuju ruang rapat dengan bibir yang tetap dimanyunkan.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku melihat banyak anggota timku yang sudah datang. Aku merasa sedikit malu sebagai seorang Platina tetapi datang terlambat dalam rapat sendiri.

"Tuan Putri datang!" teriak Luhan kepada seluruh anggota tim. Dia memang sangat ahli dalam membuatku malu.

"Yak! berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Akan kubunuh kau!"kesalku.

"Selamat pagi, The Platina." salam seluruh anggota beserta si Gendut.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan kalian anggota timku. Aku adalah seorang pemimpin agent rahasia yang kalian sangat kenal SIA atau Seoul Intelligence Agency. Aku memimpin disini bersama seseorang ia dipanggil The Platinum, sedangkan aku The Platina.

The Platinum bernama Cha Eunwoo, ia lebih tua dariku 4 tahun. Kami sudah menjabat selama 6 tahun, kami memiliki tim yang sangat setia bernama EXO Team. Xiumin a.k.a Gendut (IT), Chen a.k.a Duck (penjinak bom), Luhan a.k.a Deer (penjinak bom), Kyungsoo a.k.a Owl (autopsi), Tao a.k.a Panda (senjata), mereka adalah anggota timku selama 6 tahun ini.

Kami telah melewati banyak kasus bersama, mulai dari Club Malam sampai White House, tentu saja Blue House termasuk. Kami dinobatkan sebagai agent terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Kita memiliki kasus baru. Kita diminta untuk menjadi body guard saat The E𝓁yxion berlangsung.The E𝓁yxion berlangsung pada tanggal 1 Januari" ujar Gendut.

(hehe, sorry ya tanggalnya asal asal.)

Semua orang berteriak histeris, termasuk aku. Aku sangat mengimpikan bisa datang ke konser 3B. Terima Kasih Tuhan, Kau mengabulkan doaku.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui akhir akhir ada seseorng yang mencoba menjatuhkan 3B, kita harus mewaspadai dia. Bisa saja dia datang saat konser berlangsung dan menyakiti idol." ujar Eun Woo.

"Iya, kita sebaiknya menyamar saja, dengan begitu dia tidak terlalu mengenali kita. Saat setelah dan sebelum konser dimulai kita berikan pada mereka _poker fluid._ '' jelasku.

 _Poker fluid_ adalah cairan yang jika kita minum akan merubah muka kita menjadi orang lain, sehingga orang tidak bisa mengenali kita.

"Benar, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Aku tidak sabar akan bertemu Sehun Oppa!"histeris Luhan.

"Luhan, kau begitu berlebihan."lanjut DO dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan _poker fluid,_ habis itu aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku ada praktek hari ini."jelasku.

"Yahhh, kau hari ini ada praktek ya? padahal aku mau mengajakmu nonton film terbaru." ujar Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Lain waktu ya, kalau nggak besok aja. Besok aku nggak ada praktek."

"Oke" Jawab Luhan.

"Bai bai sayangkuh!"

Aku segera pergi setelah melihat muka mereka yang begitu menggelikan. Aku harus cepat, sebelum aku terlambat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebelum keluar dari markas

"Hai,"sapa Eun woo

"Hai!"sapaku sambil cepat cepat berjalan, karena aku sudah terlambat.

"Mau kemana? Mau aku antar tidak?"tanya Eun Woo

dalam hati Baekhyun "Haduh, manusia ini mengganggu saja."

"Tidak perlu, aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku buru buru, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye."

"Ok, hati hati ya."ujar Eun Woo.

dalam hati Eun Woo "Kenapa kamu nggak peka banget sih, udah ganteng gini masih aja nggak diladeni."

 **Author POV**

Baekhyun dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata membawa mobilnya agar sampai tepat waktu di rumah sakit. Ia takut jika sekali lagi saja ia terlambat mungkin ia akan dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit.

"Tuhan, hentikan waktu sebentar saja. Izinkan aku hidup sebentar lagi."lebay Baekhyun.

 ** _Ting!_**

Lampu merah menyala menunjukkan angka 120

"Astaga, bisa mati aku! Benar benar aku akan terlambat."panik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kestir mobil. Ia terus memikirkan berapa banyak siraman rohani gratis yang akan ia dapatkan sampai

 _We got that power power_

 _nega nareul bol ttae_

 **Klik**

"Yak! Baekhyun! Dimana kau? Holangkaya sudah hampir meledak, waktumu 5 menit lagi kalau kau masih mau telingamu aman"

"Yak, Yak! Aku masih…"panik Baekhyun.

 _tut tut tut…._

"Arghhhh, bisa gila aku! Ayolah lampu merah, bekerja samalah sedikit!"

 **Ting!**

Lampu hijau menyala

"Gomawo"gila Baekhyun.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di rumah sakit, ia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan masuk kesalah satu ruangan yaitu ruangan yang biasanya tempat dokter koas beristirahat. Ia mencari benda yang begitu berharga yang bisa menyelamatkannya, dan dapat!

"Selamat pagi dokter Byun Baekhyun."kata alat itu.

"Ah ah ah ah. ak..hir..nya…aku…sam…pai…"syukur Baekhyun sambil ngos ngosan.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Ayo! Cepatlah kaki! sedikit lagi!Dengan cepat aku memasuki ruang 1.

Kubuka pintu, langsung kutempelkan jariku pada dirimu, wahai penyelamatku. Mesin Finger Print, alat absenku. Setelah ia mengeluarkan kata kata mutiaranya aku mengambil nafas sejenak, kakiku rasanya hampir pisah dari badanku. Kulirik jam tanganku, menunjukkan pukul 11.59, astaga satu menit saja aku terlambat, habis nyawaku.

Kubuka pintu bertuliskan dr.Byun Baekhyun, kuletakkan tasku dengan segera dan aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ke ruang UGD.

ditengah jalanku menuju UGD ada seseorang yang memegang bahuku, dengan perlahan aku membalik badan dan!

"Ba! hahahaha, kena"ujar Yixing.

"Yak! kau mengagetkanku! hampir aku mati kedua kalinya."kagetku.

"Emang kau sudah pernah mati ya?"tanya Yixing

dalam hati Baekhyun "Aduh, Yixing pinter banget sih kamu, bisa panjang nih kalau diladeni."

"Eh, katanya si holagkaya udah mau ngamuk ya tadi?"elakku.

"Iya, kamu sih hobi banget telat. Bai de wei ada pasien khusus, kita dipanggil."jelas Yixing.

"Oh ya, ayo lah cepet, kesian nanti mati duluan."lawakku

"Ih, kamu mah, nggak boleh. Jahat banget kamu."sedih Yixing.

"Ya udah, serah kamu deh"kesalku.

"Siapa sih pasiennya?"

"Liat aja deh sendiri, pasti kamu terkejoedh."ujar Fidel, salah satu satu perawat.

 ** _"Dokter datang!"_**

 _ **Terbukalah tirai, dan….**_

 ** _"Wah…"kagumku._**

Bersambung...

Hai, ini ff pertamaku. Semoga suka ya. Maaf kalau masih banyak salah. Kalau ada yang kurang komen ya. Makasih, saranghae


End file.
